lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1828
Report #1828 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: Turtle Org: Celest Status: Completed Oct 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: The turtles inherent abilities are both somewhat moot and go largely unused and also don't do much at all to assist a Water mage. WaterGlide allows the Aquamage to walk on water whilst riding it, an ability they already possess or can easily purchase via enchantment. The beasts Steam Breathe attack, does negligible damage with its damage type spread over three different types making it either hard to buff or easy to resist. The solutions below have been added as a way to allow the turtle to assist a mage as well as give it some use. R: 1 Solution #1: Add to Waterglide to allow the mage to WATERGLIDE so they can sprint across water. 7 R: 7 Solution #2: Change the Steam Breathe attack to Frost Bite, which will deal 100% cold damage and strip waterwalking from the target. Should the target not be protected by Waterwalk, the damage from the attack will be slightly increased. Can also be used on denizens like a normal breathe attack. Player Comments: ---on 10/10 @ 19:00 sets as pending ---on 10/10 @ 19:23 sets as draft ---on 10/11 @ 01:26 sets as pending ---on 10/11 @ 02:09 writes: Support both solutions though would prefer to see solution 2 only have a chance to strip waterwalking. ---on 10/13 @ 03:38 writes: None of the other mage/druid beasts have a % chance for the secondary effect and I don't think waterwalk strip is strong enough to warrant one. ---on 10/14 @ 00:02 writes: Dragonturtle steam breath currently (or should be, just as taint wyrm gas breath does) deals more damage than normal beast breath attack. Aquamancers may already strip waterwalking through the use of needlerain, undoing dream mote, psionics alteraura, or runist sigil. Giving guaranteed waterwalking strip through a beast attack is just going to make traversing an aqua meld that much harder than it already is. Adding extra damage if waterwalking is already stripped will make this beast stronger than any of the other melder beasts. If the Celest envoys want to try for giving an affliction rather than a waterwalk strip, I would support with little hesitation. ---on 10/14 @ 00:43 writes: The AB states that it does more damage, however due to its spread of damage types and the amount of resistances out there, it actually does less damage than a normal beast breathe. There was a discussion about adding chills to the attack, however it was decided that it would buff preserve too much, so other envoys suggested perhaps the waterwalk strip solution. Just as a side note, Psionics mages can already guarentee a strip via AlterAura. ---on 10/18 @ 21:58 writes: More waterwalk strip is not needed. Solution 1 is fine, though. ---on 10/19 @ 02:38 writes: I don't mind solution 1. I also don't mind if turtles are made to be able to attack NPCs with their breathe attack. No thanks to a 100% cold beast attack that strips waterwalking though, I don't think that's necessary at all-- there are already other passive ways to do that, we don't need Yet Another one added in. ---on 10/21 @ 01:30 writes: Solution 1 only ---on 10/28 @ 01:56 writes: Ok to 1